The Alphabet Drabble
by Ravingalexis
Summary: A (somewhat) brief summary of Shamy's time apart that is written in a somewhat poetic style. Hope you enjoy!


***A/n Hey guys! So this may or may not be a stupid time to post this (it's almost midnight here geez) but I recently read someone who did a thing like this for the pairing Phan, and I wanted to do it for Shamy and idk if someone has already done this so while this is in no way original, here we go! I hope you enjoy :)**

 **(Also this may not be very accurate towards the ending, and it may make you cry, or you might think me totally insane. Whatever the case, let me know what you think, as it would be well appreciated.)**

 **#**

 **Asexual:** Before Sheldon met Amy, all his friends thought him an asexual. Amy not only proved them wrong, but changed Sheldon's life in so many ways that he often would get overwhelmed and panic. Whenever this happened she was always there by his side, rubbing small circles on his shoulders and listening to him to calm him down.

 **Butter:** Sheldon and Amy have cooked together a handful of times, but mostly they cooked for each other on date nights. Buttery hands made way to cheeks and every time they cooked for each other they would end up with butter war paint on their grinning faces.

 **Counterfactuals:** It was a game they made up, and now it was a part of them. Even though they were technically now "on a break" Sheldon would get out of bed every once in a while and reach up on the shelf to pull the dusty box down. Some of the cards were brilliant, others hilarious, and they always brought a tiny smile to his face no matter how much he missed playing with her.

 **Doctor Who:** Amy could understand Sheldon's life long obsession with the show. It was cute at times, and she'd even gotten a tardis to lead into her room to try and impress him. Lucky for her this lead to a night of beneficial roleplay for her, and they made out for a whole seven minutes with some minor chest grabbing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) She kept the tardis still, more for memory than anything else.

 **Extra:** While they were together Amy was always asking for extra things from Sheldon, so it was a treat when one night, out of the blue, he asked her for a hug. It was innocent, nothing else happened, but the warmth and closeness they each felt from that one touch was enough kindle to ignite the fire inside the both of them on a whole new level. She secretly wished for that now in the stillness of her empty room.

 **Frappe:** Neither Sheldon nor Amy really drank coffee, but they went to a coffee shop twice a year, more specifically, the one they first met in. Each anniversary they visited it, the day they met and the one where they officially started dating, and Sheldon would always get a chamomile tea and Amy would get lemon zinger and her favorite muffin, and they would sit in the same place they sat all those years ago and gaze into each other's eyes while telling cheesy jokes and talking about their day. It was easily Amy's favorite time of the year. She wondered if they would still do it now, even.

 **Gerard:** Amy hadn't used him in so long. Sheldon was such a good kisser( ͡° ͜ʖ °) Even so, the memories still did not compare to the real thing.

 **Happy:** Sheldon should have been happier the day he met Amy. Instead, he held all his pleasure and surprise on the inside upon first meeting her, thinking it couldn't have gotten better. Amy knew it made him happy though, she could see it, even then, by the look in his eye. She'd come to know it as the same one he got while looking on trains or hugging Meemaw, only a little bit brighter.

 **Important:** Amy also knew she was important to Sheldon just by the things he did for her. For example, the other night she was really upset and in pain because being a girl brings that kind of joy each and every month, and despite her having just broken their relationship off a few weeks ago, Sheldon answered her call and rode the bus to her, bringing chocolate and their favorite game to play while he held her close.

 **Jealous:** When Sheldon got jealous, it was quite more obvious than when Amy did, though it was almost too close to tell. While Amy took the route of trying to look prettier than normal and showing the other girl who was boss, Sheldon decided to confront Amy about it after complaining all day. Amy was just glad he still got jealous even though they weren't technically "together" anymore.

 **Kittens:** Sheldon had to resist the urge to buy twenty more cats to get him through the days as of recent. Her picture matched little to having her physically with him, but that didn't mean he didn't look at it every night as he fell asleep next to it with a soft sigh.

 **Loving:** Together Sheldon and Amy were so loving and forgiving. A few months later and they had taken to going to the park together to try and rebuild their relationship, and even though Amy still stated that they weren't on "boyfriend/girlfriend" terms for the time being, he still saw her blush every time they were stopped on the sidewalk by people asking if they were together.

 **Match:** Amy was Sheldon's perfect match, and he, hers. They both knew this break wouldn't last forever, but Amy was still slightly shaken and he could understand that. On the walks they went on he stood an appropriate distance from her and when he took her to that coffee shop at midnight to make up for a recent fight they had, he apologized when their shoulders brushed just barely. She'd smiled and accepted it, her eyes daring to dart down to his lips for the first time in months.

 **Nesquik:** She had some in her fridge and invited him in, because he was a sucker for those kinds of things. They drank the liquid in fancy wine glasses and sat up straight, pretending to be sophisticated. By the end of the night they were both giggling and the effect for Amy was better than any alcohol could have given her.

 **Oscars:** Amy made him watch the Oscars with her on a cool night exactly two weeks later. While the program didn't particularly interest him, he stayed anyway for the sole purpose of seeing her face light up when her favorite actress got the award she had been hoping for. He was surprised when Amy pulled him in for a celebratory hug, but wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. She smelled just as lovely as he remembered.

 **Party:** Parties weren't things Sheldon went to, and he was tempted to repeat the denial he gave to her when she asked him to attend that wedding back when they first met. He went with her though, and thanks to Penny's influence, she got drunk. Nothing happened, but he was responsible enough to get her home safely, and under the soft light of the street lamp just outside her apartment building, she slurred the six words he would never forget. "Thank you, you're my best friend."

 **Quilts:** Sheldon and Amy used to send each other good morning selfies back when they were still together. The morning after the party they went to, he guessed she'd forgotten about their situation, as she sent him a picture of herself before even getting out of bed. The familiar colors of her quilt and the memories of how soft it was as they cuddled beneath it seemingly years ago made Sheldon's breath hitch in his throat.

 **Rational:** It was the type of thinking Sheldon did best. The more he thought, the more he realized how difficult this would be if he and Amy carried on like this.

 **Sundays:** They used to spend almost every Sunday together. Being back at her apartment that Sunday morning should have felt wonderful, but Sheldon felt more nervous than anything. He'd never tried to get back together with anyone before, but by this point he was desperate and she was there to listen, and he almost found himself crying while pleading to her. Almost.

 **Touching:** Amy was careful with how she touched him. She didn't want to give off the wrong idea, but allowed them one hug while he was there and proceeded to explain the situation. She'd bid him farewell with an uncertain promise and a smile for the road.

 **Unique:** Sheldon and Amy's relationship certainly was unique. She couldn't understand why someone like him would be willing to wait for someone like her when there were so much better people out there, but he did it because he loved her, even though in the back of his mind he knew they may never be together in the way he hoped again.

 **Vixen:** Despite everything they've gone through, Sheldon still smiles at Amy's crazy behavior and he still thinks her a vixen, every time she teases him or tries to get his attention from the other side of the room when they were with their friends by winking. She always seemed to make him blush no matter what.

 **Waiting:** Months passed. Both are still waiting for something to happen. They've gone back to daily communication, and Sheldon often times has those little feelings he used to at the start of their relationship. It was almost as if everything she did made his stomach turn and his head spin she was so wonderful.

 **X-mas:** It was now Christmas and all Sheldon wanted was Amy as they sat under the tree, branches poking their faces and side by side acting like the children they once were. She'd laid her head against his shoulder and sighed, and they stayed quiet amongst all the other chatter in the room. While it was relaxing, Sheldon still couldn't help but feel something was missing.

 **Yellow:** Amy's yellow mug lay in the cupboard, unused since she'd last had tea with him at the beginning of the previous year. He never let anyone else use it, because it was Amy's, and he honestly believed she would be back one day to use it again permanently.

 **Zoo:** Sheldon couldn't look at the place the same anymore because though Amy said one day they may get back together, some things weren't meant to be explored once they'd been discovered. For the most part though, as long as Sheldon still had someone like Amy in his life, with her sweet smile and fruitful laugh, he would be okay.


End file.
